Ulmutoh
Ulmutoh is a tag team consisting of Zane Ulmeyda and Rurouni Mutoh. The tag team originated in Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk but also competed in leagues such as Battle Pro and Rising Star Wrestling developmental league, DFW. Backstory Rurouni Mutoh began his career in the Winter of 2007, under a gimmick in tribute to his favorite wrestler growing up, The Great Muta. During his tours of the United States, Mutoh's appearance became more of his own over the years, but his moveset still shows an homage to the Puro legend to this day. Zane Ulmeyda's career started in the Texas Independent scene of late 2009. Ulmeyda's first job came at RCWF, where he spent a short time and only scored one victory before his departure. To better hone his skills, Zane moved to Missouri to work at the Takuman Training Facility. It was there where he began to team with Mutoh and their careers began to pick up speed. Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) During the later half of TCW*, Ulmutoh began to do several house shows before making their debut. Their first televised match was in the Season one finale, *X: Ichiban, when they answered Chaotic EVIL's (Nappa & TAKA Michinoku) open challenge for the TCW* Tag Team Championship. Ulmutoh took advantage of the situation and left the Tokyo Dome with the Tag Titles. When Season two started, Zane Ulmeyda was randomly selected to challenge Dwayne Matthews for the TCW* Intercontinental Championship at *21: Mega Drive. With some early assistance from Mutoh Ulmeyda was able to defeat Matthews with an Ulmeyda City Limits. Later on that night, Ulmutoh would lose the Tag Titles back to Chaotic EVIL. Due to nationalities, Ulmutoh fought eachother when Rurouni Mutoh joined Chaotic EVIL to form Team Japan to face Ulmeyda, B.B. Disco, and El Pollo Loco, collectively known as Luchamegeddon, in the first round of the War Games Torneo Conejo. The match ended when Rurouni knocked out Zane with a shining wizard. To avoid any more bad blood, the two decided to face each other for Zane's Intercontinental Championship at *13: Outcry From Outworld. Mutoh had the advantage for the majority of the match but Ulmeyda was still able to pull out the victory. The two then shook hands after the match and moved on. Zane would lose his belt three weeks later to The Dark Star at *14. Ulmutoh would be given a rematch for the Tag Titles at *17: Casino Royale against Kenshin & Darren Tate, but were unsuccessful. Later that night, both men were in a 10-Man Battle Royal for the TCW* World Championship. While neither man was able to become Champion that night, Rurouni was able to capture the record for most eliminations that night. At *19: CAW-Wres Noire, Rurouni represented Ulmutoh in a Strange Bedfellows Tornado Tag match to determine the #1 Contenders for Kenshin & Darren Tate's Tag Titles. Mutoh was successful with the victory after pinning Trece Alvarez. For the second time, Ulmutoh were able to capture the Tag Titles at *XX: Ichiban Returns. On the Season Three Premiere, *21: Natural Born Masters, Ulmutoh were able to retain the Tag Titles against The Following. In The War Games Torneo Dragon, Ulmutoh aligned with then-Intercontinental Champion B.B. Disco to form the Trio "Blood For Gold". at *22, Father Jacob Graves almost broke the neck of Mutoh with a Half-nelson suplex en route to The Following defeating Blood For Gold in the First Round. At *23, Ulmeyda fought Graves one on one, The Following recieving another Title shot if Graves would win. Once again, Zane was able to win. Afterwards, Mutoh ran down to ringside and sprayed mist into the eyes of the head of The Following. At *24: Terms of Enrampagement, Ulmutoh would lose the belts back to Kenshin & Tate. However, due to Darren tate becoming injured at *XXV, the titles would soon be vacated. In a Tag Team Turmoil, Ulmutoh would fail to get the belts back. *26: Ulmutoh would come up short again against The Following. For *27: Ulmutoh joined forces with Rocky Blade to take on The Following in a War Chamber match selected by the fans. In that match, the new trio would sweep their opponents. Later on, Clyde Silva and Calavera would jump Ulmutoh in the parking lot after the show ended. After The Following successfully retained their Tag Belts against the Ger-Can Connection, Ulmutoh would come out and announce that they will be enacting their rematch at *XXX: Ichiban Triumvirate in a First Blood elimination match. Mutoh was the first to bleed while Zane was able to survive the battle to get the belts back, busting open both members of The Following. Other leagues Currently In BATTLE PRO Ulmutoh made their debuts in BATTLE PRO on Episode Two in a losing effort against the Black Cathedral. On Episode Three, Rurouni Mutoh challenged Mark Butcher for the Infinite Championship but once again came up short. In episode five, Ulmutoh were able to score their first victory in the company at the expense of The Punk Movement. Developing Futures Wrestling (DFW) The team made their DFW debut on Webmatch #5 in a tag team trial to determine one of the #1 Contenders for the DFW Tag Team Champions, defeating New-WWE's Michigan Blondes. Signature Moves Zane Ulmeyda *'Ulmeyda City Limits (The Code Blue)' *'Epicenter of Energy (Top Rope C4)' *Saint Dragon (Dragon Clutch) *Reality Check *Stunner *Frog Splash Rurouni Mutoh *'Rurouni Roundhouse (Roundhouse Kick)' *'Shining Wizard' *Air Muta (Moonsault Attack) *Poison Mist Championships and Accomplishments Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *5x TCW* World Tag Team Champions *1x TCW* Intercontinental Champion (Zane Ulmeyda) Entrance Themes *"Alias" by In Flames Category:CAW Category:Tag Team Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:TCW* Category:Original Category:NO-CW